FitzSimmons
by infinitestarsintheskye
Summary: 7 FitzSimmons ficlets over 7 days. Enjoy :)
1. Platonic or Not Platonic

There are two types of people in this world, one who thinks that Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons are purely platonic and one who thinks that they are much more than that. And they are both right. They are in some blissful in between area where they are more than friends but are not romantic. The scales will tip on days though. Some days they will feel more like friends and others they will feel that small little surge of something a little more. 


	2. First Kisses

Even if both of them will deny it until they are blue in the face, they were both each others first kiss. They had only known each other for a couple of months and since both of them had been put into university aged sixteen and had completed their first PhD each by the time they were eighteen, neither of them had even been able to have a fleeting though about relationships. But then they were at The Academy and Simmons was flying through her second PhD and Fitz was sailing through his courses without a care in the world and things had gotten easier for the both of them and they could finally take a moment to breathe. It was agreed one evening, over some very complicated chemical equations that they had been set for homework, that they would be each others first kiss just so they could get it over and done with. And so they did. They then came up with some imaginary first kisses and never spoke of it again. Fitz's imaginary first kiss was with a girl called Alice Flaherty back in Scotland, and Simmons' was a boy called Simon Jones who she met at Cambridge when she was seventeen. 


	3. Typing Errors

They met because of a mixup. They had been wrongly assigned as lab partners but they were kept together when they finished the assignment that was supposed to take a month to do, in a week and a half. They spent the rest of that time collaborating on early designs for a gun that would fire bullets filled with a serum designed to knock people out, instead of killing them. People would always seem shocked when they learned how FitzSimmons met. In most people's eyes it seemed remarkable that such a strong connection could have come out of a typing error. 


	4. Boston

It was widely rumoured that they were both going to be transferred to The Sandbox as soon as they graduated. They were the youngest graduates The Academy had ever seen, graduating at age twenty one after a three year course at The Academy. Fitz was now, to put in simple terms, a rocket scientist and Simmons the proud owner of two PhD's, in fields neither you nor I could even hope to pronounce. They did consider The Sandbox but decided to go to a Sci-Ops facility on the east coast of the US. The facilities there were good, much better than any of the Sci-Ops facilities in the UK, it offered a shorter travelling distance back to their families and they wanted to continue their work with what Fitz had now affectionately named 'The Night-Night Gun' which the facilities in Boston would be able to help them with. 


	5. New Beginnings

They were at the Sci-Ops facility for three years, working on various projects and doing various stints at other facilities when required, the Night Night gun being tabled for a while after they came up the idea for the D.W.A.R.F.S. and the Golden Retrievers, both which required a lot of time and effort on both parts. That was until their lab was invaded by a large man in a dark suit insisting they follow him to a plane that would escort them to SHEILD headquarters. Neither of them were inclined to disobey. They exited the small jet a short while later where they were escorted to a conference room and told that Commander Hill would be with them shortly. Simmons hissed at Fitz, saying something about this was probably about his applying for a monkey assistant for the twelfth time since they graduated. They were given a speech, not unlike the one Agent Ward was shortly about to receive after he returned from his mission in Paris, minus Agent Coulson dramatically appearing. They were asked if they would consider joining a select mobile command unit, headed by Agent Coulson and would have access to the finest mobile lab available. Knowing that this was a lot to process, Commander Hill left them alone in the conference room for a while. Simmons was all for it, while Fitz was apprehensive. It was their chance to travel the world, do some good. Fitz argued that they'd never even really taken a field assessment, never mind passed it. Fitz caved eventually. He would follow Jemma Simmons to the end of the earth if she asked him to. He too wanted to see some of the world, to know that what they were doing, holed up in the lab day after day, night after night, was actually doing something and having the desired effect. Commander Hill took a while to come back and get confirmation that they would be joining the team. When she asked they both looked at each other and nodded. They would be required to report to the air field at headquarters in a week. 


	6. The Inevitable Question

Skye, like most people when they first met FitzSimmons had her doubts about the real nature of their relationship. After not so discreetly bringing it up with Ward and then deciding never to ask him about it again she decided to just out right ask them. At this point FitzSimmons had heard that question so many times they could almost predict when someone was about to ask it. So when Skye wandered into the lab that day, they knew the drill. "So what's the deal with you two?" As previously mentioned, Skye was not very discreet when she wasn't dealing with codes on a computer. Without looking up from what they were doing they both replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about?" "What are you on about?" Skye sighed and threw her hands up into the air. "Are you guys just friends or what?" "Oh here we go." Sighed Simmons "If I had a fiver for every single time we've had this conversation, I'd be a bloody billionaire." Fitz said at the same time. Simmons placed what she was working on down on the bench and turned to look at Skye. "Look, Fitz and I have known each other for a long time..." Simmons started "Almost eight years" Fitz interrupted. "... But nothing like that has ever happened between us and I doubt it ever will. A male and a female are allowed to be friends without the, other business going on." Simmons smiled and went back to her work. Skye turned to leave, but she stopped. "But you aren't just friends. You've basically got a physic link. And are you seriously telling me that nothing has ever happened between you? Not even once?" "Not even once." Fitz lied. Skye gave a look that almost said 'I don't believe you'. Simmons had gone slightly red but kept her eyes focused on the test tubes and beakers in front of her. Skye noticed but decided not to pry, at least not while Fitz was there. Fitz could at least manage basic lies, but Simmons was hopeless. She turned to leave again but not before saying one last thing. "Just to let you know, you two don't actively dissuade the impression." Skye left the lab and the two scientists looked at each other. "What do you think she meant by that?" Fitz asked. "No idea." Simmons replied. The thing was, they really had no idea what Skye meant. 


	7. After the Turn

Authors Note: This last drabble is actually based from a prompt posted by the lovely laangol on tumblr. Slight spoilers for Turn Turn Turn if you haven't already seen it. You have been warned :L Enjoy :)

Once the plane had been reasonably cleaned up, no more glass everywhere, Fitz disappeared. He wasn't in the lab, and he wasn't in his bunk. Simmons eventually found him in the one back corridors behind the lab, sitting on the floor, back pressed against the wall, eyes staring blankly forward, but a thousand thoughts were running behind them. He didn't notice her coming towards him, and if he did he didn't acknowledge her. She slid down the wall, and sat next to him. They sat in silence for a while, the only noise being the buzzing of the generator that was powering the lights.

"I killed a man today." Fitz said, still staring blankly at the wall.

A concerned look flashed across Simmons' face. She said nothing, but slid her hand over his, where it rested on his knee. He took her hand and held it and broke off his staring match with the wall, bowing his head to his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on her hand, and it was almost as if he was overcome by some great pain. He raised his head up to lean against the wall and opened his eyes. Simmons could see the tear tracks going down his face and subconsciously moved closer towards him.

"I thought I was going to die. Garrett was ready to kill us. I was so scared Jemma so scared."

Fitz shuddered and started to shake slightly. Simmons put her other hand on his shoulder. In the almost eight years that she had known him, she had never seen Fitz like this and it pained her. They sat in silence for a while, before Simmons spoke.

"I though Agent Triplett was going to stab me."

Fitz looked up at her, his face filled with a mixture of anger and concern.

"It was silly really. We'd just found out that SHIELD had been infiltrated. He'd picked up this knife and was coming towards me. I didn't know wether to trust him or not and I started panicking." Simmons explained.

"Please don't tell me you pulled a Sitwell on him." Fitz half joked.

Simmons let out a half sigh, half laugh.

"No, no. I didn't have an ICER on me. He was just giving me the knife to arm myself."

There was another silence.

"Did you ever think that when you joined SHIELD that something like this could happen?" Fitz asked, seemingly to no one in particular.

His eyes had resumed their staring contest with the wall.

"No never." Simmons replied after a short silence.

"But even SHIELD never saw this coming." She added.

"I suppose. What happens now d'you reckon?" Fitz asked

"With what?"

"Everything. SHIELD. The team."

"I don't know." Simmons replied quietly.

They sat in the corridor for a long time, drinking in the silence. It was noticed that they were missing, so Skye was sent to find them. She found them in that same corridor, slumped against the wall, fast asleep, Simmons's head resting on Fitz's shoulder. If it had been any other day, Skye probably would have taken a picture of them, but today, it just felt wrong. So she left them to it, and went to report that they were okay.


End file.
